Guys Can Change
by kylieskatz22
Summary: Riker Lynch has been acting like a bad boy ever since he broke up with his last girlfriend. When Emma moves in with them for the summer, she's terrified of him. Riker falls for her, but Emma's too scared to be around him. Rydel thinks Emma might be able to change him back to his old self if she goes out with him. But how can she love someone she's afraid of?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Emma POV**

"Why do I have to go!?" I asked my mom.

"Because I want you to have a good summer, and being stuck in an apartment all day every day won't be fun," said my mom.

My mom had enrolled me in some program. It was for city kids, like me. Families that didn't live in the city volunteered to take in kids from the city for the summer so they wouldn't be stuck in tiny apartments. I didn't like the idea of leaving home for the summer and staying with people I didn't even know.

"I don't care if I'm bored out of my mind. I don't want to leave here! I'm not even going to know the people I'm staying with!"

"Emma, of course you're not going to know them. But you'll eventually get to know them, and then you can enjoy your summer."

"There's no way I'm enjoying my summer if I'm not here."

"Emma, we've already talked about this. You're leaving tomorrow, so I would suggest packing."

I sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Emma, it won't be as bad as you think it'll be. And you know you can call, text, or email me anytime you want to."

"I know, but I just don't want to go!"

"Emma, please. We can't change it now even if we wanted to. Go pack some bags so you're not late to get on the plane tomorrow."

"Fine!"

I ran upstairs to my bedroom. I was so mad and upset my mom was sending me away for the summer. Both my parents worked, so I'd be alone every day for the summer, and she figured that sending me away in this program would make my summer more enjoyable. She wanted me to experience living in an actual house with a backyard instead of a tiny apartment building in the city.

I grabbed my suitcase and started packing my clothes. I couldn't stop worrying about flying alone on a plane, and what kind of a family I'd be staying with. After I had packed my clothes, I packed up some random things like my laptop. I knew I couldn't bring much else. I would be flying to some house in Colorado, so I couldn't bring much, otherwise it would cost a lot.

This was my last night in my own bed. I was going to miss it so much! I wasn't even going to have my own pillow! I'd be using one from the people in Colorado... But why Colorado!? I lived in New York City, and Colorado was so far from here! Why couldn't there be a family somewhere in New York that I could stay with? Then I might be able to visit home... And I wouldn't have to fly alone!

As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't get these thoughts out of my mind.

 **The Next Day...**

 **Emma POV**

"I love you Emma. And I'm sure you're going to be just fine," said my mom as I was about to get on my flight.

"Mom, I'm going to be all alone!"

"But the family will be waiting at the airport to pick you up as soon as you land."

"How am I even going to know it's them!?"

"I'm sure they'll find you."

They made the last call for my flight, so I hugged my mom, ran onto the plane, found my seat, and sat down. It was official. This was the beginning to the worst summer I'd ever have.

 **Later...**

 **Rydel POV**

"You're wearing that!?" I exclaimed, looking at my brother.

"Yeah, this is how I normally dress," said Riker.

"Riker, we're meeting the girl we're housing today! You need to change!"

My brother was always wearing stuff like leather jackets, and dark sunglasses. He was convinced he was a bad boy. He used to be so sweet and nice until his girlfriend broke his heart. Now he just wore dark clothes, and acted all tough.

"Riker, come on! Go change!" I said.

"No way!"

"Guys, come on! We need to get to the airport!" Our mom called.

We all piled into the car. I was sitting in the backseat next to Riker. I kept looking over at him. I was worried. Ever since he broke up with Lauren, he's been acting like a jerk with no feelings. He constantly brought girls back home just to make out with them. And then he'd break their hearts! I just didn't want anything to happen to our guest.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Riker asked, obviously annoyed.

"Because you're unbelievable sometimes!"

"Why?"

"You look like you're about to get on a motorcycle after you beat someone up!"

"I don't see a problem with what I'm wearing."

I rolled my eyes. Riker pushed me into Ross, and our shoulders banged hard.

"OW!" Ross shouted.

"Oh, stop," said Riker.

"Mom, Riker pushed Rydel into me!" Ross shouted from the back of our van.

"Riker, be nice," said our mom.

"Rydel started it! She's picking on me for what I'm wearing!" Riker shouted.

"Well it would be nice if you dressed better, especially since we're meeting the girl we're taking care of today," said our mom.

Riker rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"Mom, do you know her name?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been emailing her mom. Her name is Emma. Her mom said she's really nervous, so you all need to be really nice and make her feel welcomed. Especially you, Riker," said our mom.

"What makes you think _I'm_ going to do something?" Riker asked, as if it weren't obvious.

"Because you treat all girls horribly!" Rocky shouted from the seat in front of us.

Riker stayed silent. We all knew it was true.

We arrived at the airport. We walked to gate 18 which is where Emma was supposed to come from. I had made her a sign so she'd know we were her summer family. It had these cute pink letters. As we stood there waiting for her plane to arrive, Riker just picked on me for how my sign looked.

"Rydel, I think your sign looks amazing," said Ross.

I knew he was just trying to make me feel better, and I knew my sign was cute! Riker was just being a jerk. Like usual...

 **Emma POV**

We finally landed, and I was scared to death. I was scared I was going to be lost, wandering around the airport in Colorado, and I'd never find the people I was staying with! How would I know who it was!?

The woman who had been sitting next to me on the plane helped me get my bag down from the overhead compartment. I walked into the airport and over to the baggage claim. I grabbed my suitcase, and then I wasn't sure what to do next.

I looked around, and I saw a group of people standing off to the side. There was a woman, who I assumed was the mom, and 5 kids. There was a girl who looked about my age, holding a sign. It said my name on it! It had all these pink sparkly hearts on the edge. I assumed the girl made it. As I walked over to them, I couldn't help but notice that they all looked really nice. Except the tallest boy... He was wearing dark skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. He had his arms crossed, and he looked mad.

"Hi. Um... My name's Emma," I said, walking over to them.

"Finally!" The tallest blond said, annoyed.

"Please excuse my obnoxious brother," said the girl.

"It's ok..." I said, looking at my feet.

"My name's Rydel. This is my mom. And these are my brothers, Riker, Ross, Rocky, and Ryland," Rydel said, pointing to each one of her brothers.

So the tall guy was Riker. I'd better steer clear of him...

 **Rydel POV**

"So do you have all your bags?" I asked.

"Yeah. But can I stop at the bathroom first?" Emma asked.

"Sure. Here, let me take your suitcase for you," I said.

We walked over to the bathrooms with Emma. I held her bags while we waited.

"She's taking forever!" Riker shouted.

"Riker, shush! It's been like 30 seconds. Have some patience," I said.

We all walked out to our car. I put Emma's bags in the back of our van. Rocky sat up front with mom. Ryland and Ross sat in the back. Riker, Emma and I sat in the middle row. I sat between them. Riker kept glaring over at us. Emma looked kind of scared. I didn't blame her. I was even a little bit scared of Riker now that he was... different...

We got home and I led Emma inside.

"So this is our house. You can sleep in my room," I said, leading Emma upstairs.

I helped her carry her bags. Once we were in my room, I closed the door and sat down on my bed.

"Rydel, your room is so... pink..."

"I know," I said, smiling.

"It's awesome!"

"Thanks."

"Do I really get to sleep in your room?"

"Of course!"

"Ok."

"Why? Is my room ok?"

"Yeah, I was just... Rydel, can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah."

"I've just been really super nervous and scared about this whole thing. I've never been away from home before. I never went to camp or anything. The most I'm away from home is when I'm at school. I'm just stressed, and you're really nice, and I was scared I wasn't going to get along with your family, and-"

"Emma, calm down. Everything's going to be fine."

"I was just worried I was going to have to sleep on the couch in the basement or the attic or something."

"No way! My room is your room too, now. I even cleaned out half my closet for you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Do you want to see?"

"Sure."

I opened my closet door, revealing the inside of my closet. Half of it was empty. She had room to hang her clothes, and some shelves for other stuff.

"Do you want help unpacking?" I asked.

"Sure. That'd be awesome!"

I helped Emma organize everything. She had really awesome clothes. They were so stylish, and I was a little jealous. But we were the same size, so maybe I could convince her to let me borrow some of her tops.

Emma told me a little bit about her home in New York City while we unpacked her stuff. She was an only child, and she had a tiny apartment. I told her a little about where we lived, and our family. I was just trying to make her feel less nervous. I could tell she felt a little more relaxed after a little while, and I was glad.

"Time for dinner!" My mom called from downstairs.

Oh boy... Emma's first dinner... I can only hope that Riker keeps his mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Emma POV**

I followed Rydel downstairs to the dining room.

"Emma, you can sit next to me," said Rydel.

"Ok, thanks."

Rydel was making me feel so comfortable here. She was so welcoming, and I knew we were going to be really close friends.

All of Rydel's other siblings gathered around the table and sat down. The oldest, I think his name was Riker, was the last one to come down. The only open seat was next to me. I was secretly kind of scared of him.

"Riker, take off your sunglasses. You know you're not supposed to wear those at the table," said .

Riker took off his sunglasses, and gave his mom a bad look. I tried to ignore him through dinner, but I had to keep glancing over at him. He wasn't anything like Rydel. She had been so sweet and nice. And Riker was... the opposite...

Throughout dinner, I learned the names of Rydel's other brothers. There was Ross, Rocky, and Ryland. They were all super sweet, especially Ross. I might... like him... He was super cute, funny, sweet, and... I just couldn't really take my mind off of him.

Riker on the other hand... He was kind of rude to me. He was asking questions like "why does she have to stay with us" and "I'm glad she's sleeping in Rydel's room." Even though I barely even knew him, it still hurt to know that he didn't like me.

After dinner was over, Rydel gave me a tour of their house. The coolest part of her house was the basement. It was this awesome room full of instruments and sound equipment. I thought it was awesome! Rydel told me that she played the keyboard and her brothers were learning guitar and bass.

After that, it was kind of dark outside, but she still wanted to show me around out there anyways. She had a pool, a trampoline, and a lot of woods.

We went back inside up to her room.

"So what do you want to do now?" Rydel asked.

"Could I take a shower?"

"Sure! I'll get you a towel."

I followed Rydel out into the hall. She got me a towel from the closet. She showed me everything I needed to know about the shower, and then left.

 **Rydel POV**

As soon as I went back into my bedroom, Ross and Riker came bursting through my door.

"Tell him to stop saying mean things about Emma!" Ross shouted.

"Tell _him_ , I can say whatever I want!" Riker shouted.

"Ross, can I talk to your brother alone for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Gladly!"

I pulled Riker over to sit on my bed.

"Riker, I don't know why you're acting so mean towards Emma."

"I don't like her."

"She's been nothing but sweet! What can't you like about her!?"

"She's living in my house."

"Riker, seriously. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Well... I know after you and... Lauren-"

"Don't say her name!"

"Ok! Sorry! Well... After you and her broke up, um... you've been dressing and acting completely different. You used to be so sweet and nice, and now you're just... mean..."

Riker got up and started heading for the door.

"Riker, wait!"

"Why? Why should I stay here if you're just going to insult me?" Riker said angrily as he left.

I collapsed on my bed feeling defeated. I just couldn't understand him! I covered my eyes with my hands as I thought. I heard someone come in my room, and I felt my bed sink underneath me.

"Are you ok, sis?"

I knew by the voice, it was Rocky.

I sat up and turned to him.

"Rocky, I don't know how you can share a room with him! He's just unbelievable!"

"Well it's not so easy. He brings girls home all the time, makes out with them, and then breaks their hearts. I hate seeing that!"

"I know... I wish we had the old Riker back. The old Riker used to be so sweet and nice. Like us..."

"I don't know what happened..."

"It's because Lauren broke up with him. He's been acting like this since then. You know what I found under his bed the other day?"

"Why were you going under his bed?"

"Oh forget about why, I found beer bottles!"

"Really!?"

"Yes! He's only 17!"

"I know... Should we tell mom?"

"No... I thought about doing that, but I don't think it'll help. He'll just keep doing it, and if we ever want our sweet older brother back, I don't think telling on him will help."

"Yeah..."

"I just wish he'd treat Emma with more respect. I was talking with her, and she told me she was really nervous about staying here for the whole summer because she's never been away from home before. I'm worried that Riker's going to scare her, or hurt her! He said all those nasty things during dinner! He made me so mad!"

"I'll try to talk to him."

"Thanks."

Rocky left, and Emma came in.

"Hey Emma."

"Hey..."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh... Well I saw Riker in the hall..."

"Ugh, what did he say?"

"He... He said he can't believe I have to stay here for the whole summer..."

"Aw... Emma, I'm so sorry about him. Don't take anything he says personally."

"Ok..."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Um... I'm actually really tired."

"Ok."

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Well I could go get you an air mattress and you could sleep on the floor. Or since my bed is a full size, you could sleep in my bed with me. When I have sleepovers with my friends, we can usually fit 4 people in my bed."

"That's insane."

"Yeah..."

"I'll sleep in your bed. It's probably way more comfortable than an air mattress."

"Ok."

I gave Emma 2 pillows, and we got in bed after I shut off the lights. Emma fell asleep immediately, but I stayed on my phone for another hour before I finally fell asleep.

 **Morning...**

 **Rydel POV**

When I woke up, Emma was still sleeping. I snuck out of the room and went downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal. When I came back to my room, Emma was awake, texting someone.

"Hey, Emma."

"Oh. Hey. Good morning."

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good..."

"That's good. Did you want some breakfast?"

"Nah... I'm not really a breakfast eater."

"Alright."

I sat down next to Emma on my bed.

"What are we doing today?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. We could do anything. I think it's supposed to be kind of hot out, so we could go swimming if you want."

"Ok, sounds cool!"

 **Later...**

 **Rydel POV**

While Emma and I were swimming, Riker brought some girl over. They got in the pool, and were totally making out right in front of us. I could tell it was making Emma uncomfortable, so I suggested we go inside and get some ice cream.

Emma was acting all weird though. I think Riker made her feel uncomfortable. She went up to my room to use her laptop for a little while. I felt like I had to keep checking on her.

Later, just as I thought, Riker sent that girl home crying because he broke up with her. I don't understand how he doesn't care about anyone's feelings anymore.

 **Later that night...**

 **Emma POV**

"Emma, I have to babysit this one kid down the road. I'll be back around 10:30," said Rydel, putting on a sweatshirt.

"What am I going to do while you're gone?" I asked.

"I don't know. You can either stay in my room and use your laptop, or you can go hang out with my brothers. I'm sure they'd be happy to include you in whatever they're doing."

"Ok."

"Alright. I have to go. I'll see you later!"

I had a few hours before Rydel would get back. Even though it had barely been 24 hours, she was my best friend, and I felt really close to her.

I had been on my laptop almost all day. I didn't really want to be on my laptop, so I decided I would try to go talk to her brothers. Maybe Ross...!

I opened her door, and crashed straight into Riker. And he looked furious! Oh boy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Emma POV**

"Watch where you're going!" Riker shouted, pushing me into the wall.

I stared at him as he walked into his bedroom. I was shocked at that whole incident.

I felt like crying, but Rydel told me that I shouldn't let it get to me. I sucked it up, and decided I'd go downstairs and maybe see if Ross was there. But it was Rocky who I saw first.

"Hey, Emma!" Rocky said.

"Hey..."

"Are you ok?"

How does everyone always know when something's wrong!?

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did Riker do something?"

"How'd you know?"

"He's... messed up... What'd he do?"

"I accidentally crashed into him when I was leaving Rydel's room, and he pushed me into the wall and yelled at me."

Rocky looked super mad.

"I'm going to talk to him," said Rocky, leaving.

I wandered into the living room, and I saw Ross sitting on the couch playing videogames. I sat down next to him.

"Hey, Emma."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Well Rydel's gone... She suggested I come find someone to hang out with until she gets back."

"Oh... Well you can hang out with me if you want!"

I smiled.

"Ok."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Are you into videogames?"

"Uh... Kind of. I used to go over my cousin's house sometimes, and he'd always convince me to play with him. I kind of enjoyed it. But I didn't really know what I was doing."

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Sure."

Ross decided we were going to play some game that involved killing and shooting people. We were on the same team and we had all these missions of things we were supposed to do. He tried to teach me how to do things, but I mainly just followed him around and let him do everything we were supposed to do.

After a while, Rydel came back. I hadn't realized we'd really played for that long. Ross and I called it a night, and we both went upstairs to our bedrooms.

"So I see you hung out with Ross tonight," Rydel said.

"Why are you saying it like that? Are you trying to suggest something?"

"No. But I think you guys are really cute together," Rydel said, smiling.

"Whoa! Rydel! This is only my second night here! Why are you trying to get us together!?"

"I'm not. I just... It'd be cute if you guys went out. Ross hasn't had a girlfriend before, and I think you're really sweet, and it'd just be cute."

I looked over at Rydel.

"Yeah, well we'll see..." I said, getting in bed beside her.

"Going to bed already?"

"Rydel, I'm exhausted! I'm still trying to get used to the time change."

"Yeah, ok..."

 **The Next Day...**

 **Emma POV**

Rydel's cousin, Lori, was having a birthday party today. I wasn't going, because that would be weird. But didn't want me to be all alone. She made Riker stay home since he was the oldest, and he was complaining about going to the party anyway.

"Rydel, how much longer until you guys have to leave?" I asked.

"Like 15 minutes."

"When are you coming back?"

"Later tonight. Probably around like 11:00. Why?"

"I'm going to be stuck here with Riker!"

"So?"

"Rydel! I'm scared of him!"

"Emma, I know how he can be, but he's my brother, and he wouldn't hurt you. He might be rude, but he won't hurt you or anything. You're not in any danger. I promise."

I just looked at Rydel. I wasn't sure if I believed her, and Rydel could tell.

"Emma, I promise. Everything's going to be fine. He'll probably just stay in his room, and you probably won't even see him. If anything happens, just call or text me, and I'll yell at him or whatever."

"Fine..."

I sighed. This would be a long day.

Rydel and everyone left, leaving me and Riker alone. He was in his room, as far as I knew. It was about lunchtime, so I went downstairs to the kitchen to make something. I made a sandwich, and sat down to eat it. When I was about halfway done, Riker came downstairs. I immediately tensed up, and tried to avoid eye contact.

Riker came into the kitchen, obviously looking for lunch. He made a sandwich like me. And then he came and sat down across from me at the kitchen table...!

I nervously looked up at him. He was staring at me while eating his sandwich.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hi."

I looked down again. He sounded kind of annoyed, but if he was annoyed, why was he sitting here!? And why was he still staring at me!? I could feel my hands shaking slightly as I put my sandwich down. I ran up the stairs to text Rydel what was going on. I had no idea what I should do.

I texted Rydel, and went back downstairs. Riker was done with his lunch, and he was looking at me as I sat down again. I looked down at my phone, waiting for Rydel to text back, but she wasn't!

I nervously picked up my sandwich again, and finished it. I put my plate in the dishwasher, and went upstairs to Rydel's room, leaving Riker still sitting at the table with his empty plate.

A few minutes later, I heard Riker come upstairs and close his bedroom door. What the heck just happened!?

I decided I needed to clear my head. I went downstairs, and went for a walk down the road. There weren't a ton of houses on the street. I felt alone, and I was. I turned around and walked back to the Lynch's house. I got to the front door, and it was locked. I locked myself out!

I immediately started panicking. I didn't have my phone. Sure, Riker was in there, but I didn't want him to kill me for being stupid enough to lock myself out!

I knew the only way I was getting inside was if I knocked. I figured I should just get it over with, rather than getting myself all worked up about it.

I knocked on the front door, waiting for Riker to either come and yell at me, or ignore me all together. I was so nervous.

Riker opened the door, and he seemed surprised to see me.

"Thanks," I said, walking inside.

"Wait. Emma."

I turned around. Here it comes. He's going to yell at me.

"Why were you outside?"

"Uh... I kind of... wanted to go for a walk. I accidentally locked myself out I guess... I'm sorry."

Riker walked past me and I heard him close his door.

Weird.

I didn't know what to expect anymore.

I ran up to Rydel's room and closed the door. I tried texting her again about what happened, but she wouldn't respond. She was probably busy with Lori and everyone.

I heard Riker go downstairs. I couldn't even imagine what he was doing now. He was probably inviting some girl over so he could make out, and then dump her. How could he be so insensitive!? Whatever...

I went on my laptop, and tried not to think about Riker.

 **Later...**

 **Emma POV**

I had been in Rydel's room since I got locked out. I hadn't heard Riker come back upstairs, and I was getting really hungry. I didn't really want to see him again down there, but I was so hungry. I gathered up all the courage I could, and made my way downstairs to get some food.

But Riker wasn't down there. I felt a wave of relief. I didn't know what to have for dinner, so I just made myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down at the table, and I heard something. It was singing. It couldn't be Riker, could it!? No way...

But it continued. I could hear guitar. And the song, if it was actually Riker, was sad. And he kept playing it over and over again. I crept over to the basement door and opened it a crack. It _was_ Riker! His song was something about days repeating over and over. He finished the song, and looked down. Was he... crying!? I quickly shut the door and ran over to my cereal again. If he caught me watching him... I didn't want to think about what he'd do to me!

I heard Riker walking up the stairs. What if he saw me!? Was he going to yell at me? Or hurt me!?

I looked over at him as he walked over to me! He sat down across from me again. I looked at him, confused. He finally broke the awkward silence.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, getting up and walking over to the fridge.

"No...?"

Riker sat down in front of me again, holding a bottle of Pepsi. He had his head down a little, but he kept looking at me, making me feel kind of uncomfortable.

"Emma?"

"What?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was playing guitar down there," Riker said pointing to the basement.

"Kind of..."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was just curious."

I wouldn't make contact with Riker. He was being weird.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seemed upset."

"You were watching me!?"

"Only for a minute!"

"Don't watch me ever again, do you understand?"

"Yes! I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Well now you do."

I got up and ran upstairs to Rydel's room. As soon as I shut the door, I slid down to the floor and started crying. I didn't know why I was crying, but I was upset and scared of Riker.

I heard him walking up the stairs. I quickly locked the door, grabbed my phone, and hid in Rydel's closet. I heard knocking on Rydel's door.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"Emma, open the door!"

My heart started racing, and I was trembling.

"Emma!"

I got out of Rydel's closet. My hands were shaking as I opened Rydel's door. Riker pushed the door open, and I jumped backwards onto Rydel's bed.

"Emma."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! Don't hurt me!"

 **Riker POV**

Emma kept backing away from me. She kept crawling backwards on Rydel's bed until she fell off the other side, banging her head on the wall as she fell.

I ran around Rydel's bed to Emma. I needed to make sure she was ok. It looked like that hurt when she fell. Emma was crying, and she looked terrified as she backed up against the wall.

"Don't hurt me!"

My mouth slowly fell open. She thought I was going to hurt her!?

"Emma-"

"Stay away from me!"

Emma grabbed a pillow off of Rydel's bed, and held it in front of her.

"Emma."

I tried pulling the pillow down from her face, but she screamed and ran out of the room.

"Emma!"

I ran down the stairs, chasing after her. I finally had her cornered in the kitchen. She shrunk down in a ball on the ground, covering her head with her arms.

I slowly went over to her, and sat down on the floor.

"Emma. I'm not going to hurt you. Why would you think that?"

"Because you yelled at me, and you're scary!"

I looked down at Emma. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Emma, I'm not going to hurt you!"

I got up and got her some ice for her head. I went back and sat down next to her again.

"Here. Your head probably hurts," I said, handing Emma the ice.

She held the ice to the back of her head, and looked at me.

"Emma, why did you think I was going to hurt you?"

"Because you're so mean!"

"Emma-"

It was too late. She ran up the stairs, and slammed Rydel's door shut.

 **Later...**

 **Rydel POV**

When we got home, it was almost midnight. Lori's party had been awesome. When I went up to my room, my door was locked! I knocked on it, calling Emma's name until she opened it. She was crying so hard, I was suddenly really scared. I shut my door, and brought her over to my bed.

"Emma, what happened!? Why are you crying!?"

She was crying too hard for me to make out what she was saying, but it sounded like she was saying something about Riker!

"Emma, wait. Did Riker do something?"

Emma nodded. I ran out of my room and into Riker's. I burst through the door to find Riker sitting in bed, writing something in a notebook.

"Riker! What on earth did you do to Emma!?" I asked, angrily.

"I didn't do anything! Why!?"

"She's crying!"

"Still!?"

"What do you mean, still!?"

"She... Why do you care?"

"Riker, she's like my best friend! Now what did you do to her!?"

"Why don't you just go ask her?"

"Riker Anthony Lynch! If you don't tell me right now, I'm telling mom, and you'll be in big trouble!"

"You can't get me in trouble."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't do anything!"

"You did _something_!"

Riker shook his head, so I ran back to my room.

"Emma, he won't tell me what happened."

"He-he..."

"What'd he do? Was this after when you told me you got locked out?"

Emma nodded.

"He... He was playing a song downstairs when I went down for dinner. I was curious, so I opened the basement door a little, and I saw him. He looked like he was crying or upset or something. I closed the door and went back to eating my dinner. He came up and asked if I was watching him or something like that. I said yes, and he told me not to do it again. I ran up to your room, and he ran after me! I sort of fell off your bed when I was trying to get away from him. I ran downstairs, and he cornered me in the kitchen. I eventually got away and ran up to your room. I've been here since."

"I'm going to kill him..."

"For what?"

"Chasing you around the house like that!"

"Oh..."

I stormed down the hall to Riker and Rocky's room. I opened the door, and the lights were off. I flicked the lights on and saw Riker and Rocky in bed.

"Rydel, go to bed!" Rocky groaned.

"Riker, come here."

"I thought Rocky told you to go to bed," Riker mumbled into his pillow.

I walked over to Riker, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of bed. He landed on the floor, making a loud thud.

"OW! Rydel!"

I pulled Riker into the bathroom and shut the door so we could talk in private.

"Riker! What's all this nonsense I hear about you chasing her all around the house?"

"I was making sure she was ok."

"Yeah, right."

"I was! She fell off your bed and hit her head pretty hard."

"That's why you ran after her?"

"Rydel, I swear, I was making sure she was ok."

"Well I would suggest not acting how you did tonight! She's scared to death of you!"

"I know..."

"What do you mean!?"

"She thought I was going to hurt her!"

"It figures..."

"What?"

"Riker, you act like someone who's about to kill someone! No wonder she's so scared!"

Riker rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. And you'd better not pull me out again!"

I sighed, and walked back to my room. Emma was in my bed, crying still. I got in next to her, and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Emma, it's ok."

"I was so scared of him, Rydel."

"I know. That was ridiculous. How about we just try to get some sleep? It's late."

"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The next day...**

 **Emma POV**

I followed Rydel around all day. I didn't want to talk to or even see Riker. I was so scared he was mad because I told Rydel about yesterday.

Rydel and I were sitting outside by the edge of the pool when she got called inside by her mom to help her with something. As Rydel went inside, Riker came out wearing black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and dark sunglasses. And he was walking towards me!

"Emma, can I talk to you?" Riker asked, sitting down next to me.

"I-I guess so..."

Riker took off his sunglasses.

"Emma, I'm sorry I scared you last night. I would never hurt you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You looked like you hit your head pretty hard and I... I was worried..."

"Why would _you_ be worried?"

"Because you're our guest, and if I caused you to hurt yourself, then I'd feel awful!"

"You would?"

"Yeah..."

He's probably doing this because his mom is making him or something. Whatever...

He was still looking at me. And it had been like a whole minute! What the heck!?

"Uh... I should probably see if Rydel needs help," I said, getting up.

"Ok..."

Once I got inside, I sprinted up to Rydel's room. That was just freaky! I didn't even know what to think! Rydel came in a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" Rydel asked.

"Um... What do you mean?"

"You sprinted up here!"

"Oh... Uh... I just... feel weird..."

"Why?"

"If I tell you, can we keep this between us?"

"Of course!"

"Riker came out to talk to me."

Rydel looked worried.

"He... He sat down next to me and apologized for last night. I don't know if it was because he felt bad or whatever, but I think it's because your mom made him."

"It was probably our mom. Why is that weird?"

"No. That wasn't the weird part. The weird part was after that."

"What happened?"

"He was just... staring at me! I don't even know! It was weird, so I made up some excuse that I needed to help you with something, and ran inside!"

"That is kind of strange..."

"Why do you think he was just like... staring at me!?"

"I don't know..."

 **Later...**

 **Emma POV**

Rydel and I had just walked to a little ice cream shop down the road to get some ice cream. When we got back to Rydel's, Riker was on the couch in the living room, making out with some girl. That's when it really sunk in that he probably didn't mean what he said earlier. He was just a stupid, insensitive guy, who doesn't care about anyone's feelings but his own.

But then something weird happened. Rydel and I walked through the living room, and Riker broke away from his girl and stared at us until we got to the kitchen. I didn't know what to make of it...

"Rydel!" Rocky shouted, running down the stairs.

"What?"

"You wouldn't believe what's under Riker's- Hey, Emma."

Obviously, whatever was under Riker's whatever, Rocky didn't want me to know about it.

"Rydel, could I speak to you for a minute please?" Rocky asked.

Rocky and Rydel headed upstairs, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table. I didn't really know what else to do other than wait here.

I heard Riker breaking up with his girl, and then the door slamming. Riker walked into the kitchen, like what he had done was completely fine. He grabbed a soda, and no surprise, came and sat down across from me. Why was he always doing that!?

"So..." Riker mumbled.

"So, what?" I asked, annoyed with his behavior lately.

"What are you mad about?"

"Uh, the way you treat people!"

"What's wrong with how I treat people!?"

"You don't care about their feelings!"

"Give me one good example."

"You got together with that girl just so you could make out! Then when you're done, you break her heart!"

"Well..."

"Well, what!? That's a great example!"

 **Rydel POV**

When I came downstairs, I was surprised to see Emma and Riker arguing in the kitchen. I didn't think Emma had it in her. But I was glad she did! She was calling Riker out on his awful behavior. And she was winning.

Their argument was over when Emma made a great comeback. Riker stormed out the back door.

"Emma! That was amazing!" I shouted.

"What?"

"You! Telling Riker off! It was great!"

"Oh... Hey, Rydel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

"Can we go to your room?"

"Sure."

I locked my bedroom door, and sat down on the floor across from Emma.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"I just... want to know... What can you tell me about Riker?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Why does he act the way he does when the rest of you are... nice? And when I was watching him play the guitar the other night, he was singing some sad song about days repeating themselves over and over and over. I wasn't sure if he was crying, but it kind of looked like it. I just... want to know what's going on."

Oh boy...

"You want to hear it all?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"You can't tell anyone I told you, though."

"I won't."

"Ok. Well it all started one day when he was out on a date with this girl, Lauren. Riker used to be like all of us. He used to be nice, caring, sweet... One day, Lauren broke the news to him that she had cheated on him with this other guy. Riker was super upset because Lauren was everything to him. From then on, he started dressing and basically acting like a bad boy, I guess you could say."

"But why doesn't he care about the girls he makes out with, and why does he do that!?"

"I don't know, but I think he's trying to feel happy again. Maybe making out makes him feel better. I don't really understand the logic of it. I would never be able to do what he's doing."

"But why doesn't he care about them?"

"I think it's because... I think he doesn't want to let himself get attached to someone again because he's afraid of the breakup. So he's either ending it before anything can happen, or he's making out just to make out. I don't really know."

"Wait. So what about the song?"

"Uh... I don't know. Maybe it was about Lauren. We used to all play together, but Riker never plays with us anymore. I don't know any of the songs he's written. But he has a song book. I might be able to sneak a peek at it and see what this song's about. It might be about Lauren. And he might have been crying over her. This only happened a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks ago, and he's changed so much?"

"Yeah. I know. It's weird. Our mom's just hoping it's some phase."

"What do you mean?"

"Like maybe this is his way of coping and getting over Lauren. Mom totally doesn't approve of it, but we're just all hoping once he's over her, he'll return to normal again."

"I hope so. He's kind of... scary..."

"Emma, he wouldn't hurt you, though. You know that, right?"

"Well... You both told me that. I guess I believe it."

"Riker told you that?"

"Yeah..."

"Well that's weird... But nice."

"Yeah... I guess..."

"So tell me... Has anything happened between you and Ross yet?"

"Rydel!"

"Come on, tell me!"

"Nothing has happened! And I don't think anything will."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. He's younger than me, and I just don't know if... if we'd work out together."

"Awww... Well I think you guys would be awesome together."

"I don't even know if Ross likes me."

"Emma, it's so obvious he does!"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you're around, he gets all giggly, and he turns a bright shade of pink, and I can tell he's thinking about you."

"Why?"

"Because he's always looking at you!"

"Oh... He is?"

"Yeah! Why don't you give it a shot!? You know he has feelings for you now!"

"Ok, well I don't know if I have feelings for him."

"Emma!"

"Rydel, I just don't know. I mean, he's cute and everything, but I just don't know if he'd be right for me."

"Ugh. Fine. I shouldn't be rushing this. When you're ready, you can decide what you want to do about it."

"Sounds great!"

 **A few days later...**

 **Emma POV**

There was some other family event everyone was going to today. I was left home with Riker again. I was really nervous. The last time Riker and I had spoken was the day at the pool when he apologized. At least he hadn't really done or said anything mean since then...

I thought maybe today I could just stay in Rydel's room until later that night when everyone came back. But nope. Something came up...


End file.
